


When Worlds Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also super angsty, Chocolate, Deidara is Super Powerful, Even more confusion, Explanations, Funeral, Kakashi Loses Control of his Emotions, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Naruto and Zanda are like Twins, Naruto is Kinda Weak, Notes Are Very Important, Only For Now Doh, Smut, Will get super fluffy too, Zanda is Super Clumsy, a lot of confusion, sad past, slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kakashi and Naruto lose against Deidara, Kakashi wisks them away. They end up in another dimension, meeting a new friend. What happens next? The rest is for you to read ^_^!!!





	1. A New World and A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> (For all those technical fangirls or boys) To make this fanfiction possible, I had to switch the powers of the left and right eye of Kamui. I also had to make it where it can travel you to different universes instead of just one specific dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to forget a lot of stuff so please point things out you noticed were missing. I also really love when people point out my mistakes, I know, I'm crazy. It just helps me become a better writer. I also am planning a bunch of other things so be sure to check all my notes.

   "Watch out Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, his voice muffled from behind his mask as he tackled Naruto and saved his life.

   A shuriken made out of exploding clay struck the air where's Naruto's head was just a second ago. Before the clay shuriken exploded, Kakashi used an earth style Jutsu. The ground developed the two shinobi in a tight embrace. "Damn it!" Naruto's muffled voice yelled, "I'm still not strong enough!"

   "Naruto, be quiet, your yelling in my ear and I'm trying to think."

   Kakashi winced, he knew that even though the blonde shinobi beside him took a two-year training mission, he hadn't learned much. Of course, Naruto was physically stronger and taller and maybe a bit more mature, but besides those particular things, nothing had changed. He hadn't even learned a new Jutsu. What the hell did he and master Jiraiya do during their trip? Slack? Kakashi's thoughts were shattered when another explosion shook the earth and broke the jonin's Jutsu. Naruto was the first to jump out of the ground , Kakashi following almost instantly. "So you decided to stop hiding." Their enemy, Deidara, taunted.

   Naruto took the bait and retaliated with a kunai throw but missed his target. The silver-haired jonin groaned inwardly, they were never going to win like this. The Akatsuki were just too much stronger than the shinobi of the leaf. Kakashi thought of ways to get the genin and himself away from their battle with Deidara without said enemy chasing them. His thinking took on the form of his Mangekyō Sharingan, which not only worked as a weapon but a way of transportation.

   It was a risky decision because he had never tried it, but it was the only thought that rose to the occasion. He hoped he could gather enough chakra before Naruto got himself killed. He closed his eyes and concentrated as Naruto continued the fight to no avail. Deidara kept hitting Naruto with powerful attacks that the blonde could barely dodge. Much less could he fight back, the boy was only 15, 13 years younger than himself. No one expected him to be a hero. He sighed, Naruto needed a lot more training, he had drawn them out of the radio's signal range without a second thought.

   The genin had also forgotten about Sakura, who was still back at the cave fighting, Sasori was it? Speaking of Sakura, Kakashi hoped she was doing ok. She had become significantly more powerful over the years, though, she should be fine. Kakashi's chakra rose quickly since he had not used much since the beginning of the battle.

   He had just obtained enough chakra as a louder than normal explosion seemed to rip the air itself in half. Kakashi winced again, this one seemed more powerful he thought. He heard Naruto grunt in pain so he opened his eyes. Naruto was lying at his feet, his body covered in blood. He quickly released the advanced sharingan and commanded it to take the two shinobi somewhere far from where they were.

   If he were asked to describe the method of travel he was currently using with one word, he would say bewildering. It was like looking in four different directions at the same time but seeing nothing. Naruto was making painful mumbling sounds in his sleep. The jonin was not usually emotional due to his past as an ANBU, but he felt guilt and melancholy as he looked at Naruto. He shook his head in confusion as his Jutsu continued to carry them to their unknown destination.

   Kakashi stood there with his eyes closed because opening them hurt. He didn't like the way the foreign emotions ate away at his being. He sighed and opened his eyes as he felt the Jutsu end and they landed... somewhere. Kakashi jumped as a confused voice yelled. "What the hell? Who are you? Why the fuck are you here? No, scratch that. _How_ the fuck are you here?"

   Kakashi turned around to find a teenager sitting on a sofa, staring up at the intruder. The silver-haired shinobi's ninja instincts kicked in and he pressed his kunai into the unexpecting teen's throat. He looked at the kid and realized the new face looked a bit like Naruto. The only difference was the hair which was slightly more orange. Kakashi thought the two might even be the same age, which most likely they were.

 _ **Hmm, he's cute,**_ he thought in his head just to blink and shake his head surprised. The kid looked a lot like Naruto, and if he thought the unknown teenager was cute then he was basically saying Naruto was cute. _ **What the hell is happening to me? I'm not one to usually compliment strangers who might be a threat. Especially with the word cute. And that goes double for guys.**_ His internal argument continued as the teenager struggled to talk due to the kunai against his throat.

   "A kunai?" The orange haired teenager looked up and gasped in shock, "That headband. No way. You _can't_ be."

   Kakashi spoke cautiously and suspiciously, "Can't be what?"

   The boy ignored the question and his eyes wandered to Naruto's bloody body behind Kakashi and gasped again. His hand flew up to Kakashi's wrist and easily removed it due to Kakashi's inner argument with himself. The teenager flew off the couch he was sitting on, raced to Naruto with lightning speed, picked him up bridal style, and carried him off somewhere.

   Kakashi mentally kicked himself, his carelessness caused Naruto to be possibly kidnapped. Though as he followed the rushing teenager down a set of stairs he had time to think, however, briefly. _**The boy's strong, got to hand him that, and fast too.**_ He followed the kid into a bathroom and watched as he laid Naruto down carefully and started to undress him.

   Kakashi reacted quickly and stuck the kunai against his throat again. To his surprise the boy chuckled, not at all bothered by the kunai, "Relax Kakashi, I'm taking care of his wounds."

   Kakashi refused to budge bothered by how much the unknown boy knew, "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

   "Can't I explain that later? Do you want Naruto dying in my house? He isn't in a serious condition, but I don’t want him bleeding out. Your just lucky you arrived while my foster parents are gone."

   Kakashi slowly removed his kunai from against the teen's throat but kept it in his hand for safety. The boy finished removing the clothes but left Naruto's usual green and orange frog print underwear on. He jumped up, ran to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle full of liquid, cloth and bandages. Kakashi stayed where he was and let the boy take care of all the wounds. The kid applied some of the liquid to the cloth he grabbed and dabbed all of Naruto's cuts and scrapes. Naruto muttered something about pain as he slept.

   The Copy Ninja's heart panged with sorrow, but he ignored it and asked, "What is that?"

   The strawberry blonde replied, "Alcohol, it's great for cleaning out wounds. It hurts a bit, though."

   Kakashi stepped back and gave him a bit of room. The boy dressed the wounds almost perfectly. "How do you know so much about medical treatment? You don't seem like the medical type."

   "When you get enough wounds yourself, you catch on quickly." The teenager replied a little depressed.

   "What's your name? Are you friend or foe?"

   "I'm Zanda, and obviously friend. Would I be helping Naruto if I wasn’t?"

   The teenager had a valid point. "Last name? It's nice to be formal."

   "I don’t have one. Well, I should say it changes very often, so much so I forgot my original one."

   Kakashi couldn’t lie, the teenager had piqued his interest. Zanda stood up and went to clean off his hands. "He should be fine, especially with the Nine-Tails helping."

   Kakashi glared at the back of the boys head questioningly, "How do you know so much about us? And where are we anyways?"

   The teenager finished washing the blood off his hands, picked up Naruto and gestured for Kakashi to follow him, "That's going to be hard to explain."

   They walked up the stairs and turned right, "I have the time."

   Zanda laughed in agreement, "It'll take a day for Naruto to be fully healed. And you should be able to use your sharingan in about two? Am I right?"

   Kakashi nodded slowly, _**How does this boy know so much about Naruto and I? And what's up with his past? He seems really gloomy, almost as much as Naruto was before he made friends.**_ Zanda set down Naruto on a bed.

   "Care to enlighten me?"

   Zanda nodded dramatically as he sat down on the floor, "Sure. I've actually had a theory about this for a while now. I didn't expect it to be right much less for it to be proved. Anyways, alternate universes."

   Kakashi looked confused as he sat down next to the teen, "Alternate universes?"

   Zanda nodded again, "Different worlds, with the same people, sometimes different people, living their lives differently. For example my theory is if someone wrote something, or thought of something, it would become its own separate world."

   Kakashi still looked confused, "Separate worlds?"

   Zanda sighed exasperated, "Let me make this more simple. Ok, so say you made a choice, like for example picking a left path from a right one. I think that an entirely new world would branch off from that decision, you taking the left path while the branched off world taking the right."

   Kakashi nodded in understanding, "That actually makes sense." Zanda grinned broadly, "Thank you. I think your Mangekyō Sharingan took you into an alternate world. Mine. Well, not mine, but this one."

"Wait so were in a different world? Really? I find that hard to believe."

Zanda sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small rectangle with a weird screen. The teenager pressed a button on the rectangle and the screen lit up. "This is a phone, there are a bunch of these in this world, but probably none in yours."

Kakashi nodded suspiciously, "OK, but how do I know you're not from some different continent in our 'alternate world'?"

Zanda grunted, "This should work."

He tapped the screen of the 'phone' a couple of times, then started typing something. He tapped the screen again and showed Kakashi the phone. "In my world, your world is just a show."

Kakashi stared blankly at the screen as a show called 'Naruto' popped up. "Woah? Seriously?"

Zanda nodded, "There are obvious differences. A lot. For example, Naruto is much more tan in real life. Taller too. But you, " he gestured wildly, "look at you! You're like! Awesome! I barely know you but I can tell they didn't do you much appreciation in the show."

Kakashi blushed at the compliment he had just received and was glad his mask covered it up. Then he mentally kicked himself, _**I get a lot of compliments, but I only blush like a school girl that this kid gives me? What the hell is happening to me?**_ "You don't seem so shocked by Naruto and I falling out of mid-air."

"Don't get me wrong, I was at first, but I'm just glad to have company."

"You don't get much?" Zanda waved the question away, "I'll answer that later."

The strawberry blonde looked at the phone and tapped the screen again. He typed something and showed it to Kakashi . It read I didn't know if you know, but Naruto just woke up and I kind of wanted to ask a personal question. I know personal questions aren't your type of thing. So just nod if I can ask, if not, just shake it.Kakashi cringed when he saw the word 'personal'.

He also realized Zanda was right, if he listened carefully, he could tell Naruto was slightly awake. Although he didn't know why Naruto wasn't up and yelling at someone. That is what he does most of the time. Kakashi guessed his interrogation deserved at least one question in return so he nodded slowly, locking his uncovered eye with Zanda's bright blue ones. The teenager erased the words already written and asked his question. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I am just curious. I am if you wanted to know, but are you... gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter!!! ^_^ Feel free to leave any kudos and/or comments. Criticism or praise, it doesn't matter, I'll accept both. I plan on making this fanfiction super long. I like where it's going so far, so yeah.


	2. Questions Dinner and the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!! I just got to put that out there for you minors (who cares if your minors go ahead and enjoy it but tell no one I said this!) It's not major smut or like 500 words long. It's actually pretty short and solo if you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows* Hope you enjoy!!!

Kakashi, the ninja with the best reign over his emotions, until recently, almost lost it. He had almost walked out of the room at that moment. No one had asked him that before, and he had never really thought about it. He just didn't know how to answer. He felt he had to, but seriously? A question like that? He finally answered, "Why?" he mouthed.

He realized he had a mask on so mouthing wouldn't work. **_Of all times to have a mask_** he thought, _**I love wearing it, but sometimes...**_ He waved to gesture the word 'bye', hoping Zanda got the message. The teenager looked confused for a second before mouthing the word 'bi'.

Kakashi nodded, and Zanda's mouth formed an 'o'. He took the phone, erased the message, typed something and practically shoved it in Kakashi's face. Sorry, I made you uncomfortable. It's almost night anyways, I'll go make dinner while you explain things to Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. He wasn't going to lie, the question did make him uncomfortable, and since he had never thought about it, he answered with bi. It seemed liked the most logical answer, but since he was put on the spot he decided to think more about it later. His books were straight relationships, so he just went with it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Zanda cleared his throat, "I can tell you more about myself and this world while we eat. I can't cook well, but ramen should be good enough right?"

Naruto practically jumped out of the bed, just to yelp and grab the left side of his most likely broken ribs. "Ooooooowww."

Quickly getting over the pain, he started chanting the name of his favorite food over and over. Zanda snickered, while Kakashi groaned. "Good luck." Zanda laughed as he ducked out the door and headed down the stairs.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, he liked Zanda. The cute guy would make a great shinobi. _**Did I just say cute?**_ He thought back to earlier when he called the teenager cute too. _ **Again?**_ Something strange was happening to him, these new emotions almost scared him.

"Kakashi-Sensei. Where are we? What happened with that weird clay dude? Who's the guy who looks like me?"

"Deidara, the weird clay dude, he..." Kakashi winced, "you lost. He hit you pretty badly with that last explosion. I had to use the Sharingan so we could get away. It took us to this different universe."

Naruto took the news of his loss badly, he hit the pillow his head was resting on and ripped the cloth covering it. Surprisingly, that’s all he did. It then took a while to calm him down and explain the alternate universe concept to Naruto, and by the time he was done, Zanda's cooking was finished. It smelled delicious at the beginning but now it smelled even better.

When Kakashi finished explaining the weird universe thing to Naruto, he practically ran down the stairs as fast as he could with the injuries. "Food, ramen, food, ramen, food, ramen."

Kakashi soon followed after, both took a seat and the small wooden dinner table. Zanda served the ramen, then sat at the dinner table himself. **"What are you doing brat? Talk already. I'm bored."** The Nine-Tails snarled in Naruto's head.

"Shut up Kurama, no one asked for your opinion," Naruto growled back, accidently saying it out loud instead of in his head.

Zanda was just about to eat, but his head snapped up, "What? You can talk to Kurama? Really? That is so cool!"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto questioningly, "You can? Seriously? You've never told me or master Jiraiya."

Naruto waved as if he could shoo the question away, "It only happened recently, and he doesn’t talk much anyways. When he does though he's always annoying."

**"Shut it brat. Just talk about something. I'm bored."**

Naruto decided to ignore him and devour the bowl of ramen in front of him. "So, Zanda, tell us about yourself." Kakashi's muffled voice said.

Naruto realized that Kakashi hadn't eaten one bite of his ramen. _**Probably due to not wanting to show people his face,**_ Naruto thought. Naruto finished his ramen quickly and listened to Zanda talk.

"I'm sixteen just so you know but I guess you want to learn about my past, right?" Zanda said gloomily, his normally bright blue eyes turning a light grayish silver color.

  _ **It seems I was wrong then, sixteen, not fifteen,**_ Kakashi thought just to speak out loud, "What happened to your eyes?"

Zanda groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands and they turned blue again. "It happens when I think about that night. It was," he shuddered, "the start of all my problems."

Naruto winced at the tone Zanda's voice had taken. It was really scary, almost exactly like his when he had no friends. "Anyways, I was five when it happened." Zanda's eyes took on the light silver color again. "It's all a little fuzzy, but I still remember most of it. I lived in a village with my parents. They had just put me to sleep one night. There was a fire and it burned down the entire village."

Naruto gasped lightly, Zanda's story was almost exactly like his, with the destroying village part. The only thing missing was a giant fox demon. The tone Zanda' voice took was a little menacing. "Not a lot of people in the village survived. I was the only kid who did. It took a while but I helped rebuild the village. That's when it started. I asked people if I could stay with them, but they..."

Zanda's voice was full of hatred as he continued, startling Kakashi again and scaring Naruto a bit. "They just scoffed and spat at me. Some calling me a murderer. It turns out the fire originated in my house, and I escaped without any burns.

"I lived on the streets in the village for a while, whenever I passed people called me a monster or threw rocks at me. I was six when I was taken to an orphanage. I've been adopted multiple times, so much that I lost track. I was abused at any orphanage, school, or house I went to."

It was quiet as Zanda's eyes slowly began to take on their normal blue color. He gestured around, "This is my latest home. I don't get abused here but I do get mistreated. My foster parents are out on TSummer vacation. They didn't take me, they'll be back in three days."

Kakashi nodded slowly in understanding, "We'll be gone in two days. Sorry for dropping in like this. Thank you for the hospitality."

Zanda shook his head, "It's completely fine, I actually like the company."

Naruto was a little quiet but he smiled, "Thanks for dressing my wounds. I owe you one."

Zanda smiled too, "You bet you do," he looked over at Kakashi, who had eaten his ramen while the other two were distracted, "You owe me too. I mean, who barges into someone's house and sticks a kunai against their throat!"

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Really Kakashi-sensei? That was really rude of you."

Kakashi went to pull out one of his Icha Icha books but his hand came out empty. "No! Please no! Don't tell me!"

Zanda jumped and Naruto pulled out a kunai, expecting an enemy. "What is it Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?"

Naruto asked worriedly. "My Icha Icha books don't exist in this world!"

Zanda face palmed, "Really that's it? Your kidding right?"

Naruto lowered the kunai as he laughed, "Kakashi-sensei sure does love his Icha Icha books. I don’t know why, though, they're really boring."

 **"You've got that right brat. Probably the only thing you're right about, though."** Kurama's voice resonated through his head.

"Shut it Kurama, you're getting annoying really quickly."

"Is Kurama bothering you?" Zanda said, his interest piqued.

Naruto sighed, "He keeps getting more and more insistent."

Zanda mentioned something completely irrelevant, "Do you like chocolate?"

Kakashi was still checking all his pockets for at least one of his books. "Chocolate? What's chocolate?" Naruto asked confused.

Zanda's face blanked, "You're telling me you've never had chocolate."

Naruto nodded, "I don't even know what chocolate is."

Zanda's face split into a grin, "This is going to be fun."

He ran off into the kitchen and Naruto heard a cabinet door open then slam closed. Zanda came running back into the dining room with a weird rectangle shaped thing. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know what chocolate is?" Naruto asked as Zanda opened said rectangle thing.

Kakashi's uncovered eye looked like it was on the verge of tears as he shook his head no. Zanda pulled a brown rectangle out of the original rectangle. He snapped it in thirds and handed one piece to Naruto. Naruto looked suspiciously at it as Zanda watched him closely, "What's it taste like?"

Zanda looked thoughtful then shrugged, "It's hard to explain, it just tastes really good. Go on try it."

Naruto slowly took a small bite of it as Kakashi-sensei stopped freaking out and looked at the broken brown bar curiously. Naruto loved it. He stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. Zanda was right, it was hard to explain. "So Naruto? Did you like it?" Zanda asked curiously.

Naruto shook his vigorously and moaned, "It was so good."

Kakashi felt something stir in his pants when Naruto moaned. What the hell is this world doing to me? he thought to himself. "Can I have some?"

Zanda tore his eyes off Naruto's face as he looked at Kakashi mischievously, "Only if you don't whine about not having your books for two days."

Kakashi grunted, "Fine, just give me the thing."

Zanda handed one of the two pieces of chocolate to Kakashi and ate the last piece himself. Zanda moaned just as Naruto did and Kakashi's pants stirred again. _ **Ok, seriously, this world is freaking me out, I should be ok when Naruto and I go back to our world, though.**_

Kakashi spun around and took a bite of the chocolate. "Wow," he stuffed the rest in his mouth and put his mask back, "this is good."

He turned around and realized Naruto was still in his boxers. His pants stirred a bit more. He turned around again and headed towards the bathroom, "I've got to go the bathroom," He explained, "I'll be right back."

Zanda looked confused and turned to Naruto. "I just realized, your pretty much not wearing anything. Other than those bandages and underwear, nothing."

Naruto had the decency to blush, "You're telling me now?"

Kakashi walked into the bathroom then closed and locked the door behind him. _**What the fuck? What's going on with my emotions? I'm not used to this. When did I turn into such a pervert?**_ He shoved his hand down his pants and pulled his hot member out of his boxers. His dick was throbbing and leaking with pre-cum. He didn't want to make the look-a-likes suspicious so he decided just to get it over with. He stood over the toilet and grabbed his warm length, pumping frantically. He was already so close, he didn't usually do this type of thing. He stifled a moan through gritted teeth. He didn't even know why. Was he actually gay? He was so confused.

He found himself fantasizing about the two bright, blue eyed boys out the door and himself together. He shot his load with such force, he missed the toilet entirely and hit the wall above the toilet. "Shit," he whispered.

He grabbed toilet paper and wiped the cum off the wall. Throwing the paper in the toilet, he realized he had cum on his hand and washed it off in the sink. _ **Fuck, that was fast. Wait, did I just jerk off to my student? And someone who looks exactly like him? What the hell is going on? I usually have so much self-control, but I lost it so easily. But fuck, that’s was the best masturbation I've ever had.**_ He kicked himself mentally. _**How can it be the best? It was my student!**_ He decided to think about it later. He needed to get out of the bathroom before they got suspicious.

He pulled up his boxers and pants, walked to the door unlocked it and opened it. The boys were gone, they probably headed upstairs. He walked up the stairs and found them both sitting on Zanda's bed, Naruto had sweatpants on, but they were obviously not his. They were playing a card game, Zanda obviously winning. Kakashi spoke suddenly, "We should head to bed Naruto."

Zanda agreed, "Naruto, you need to heal those wounds. You should too Kakashi, you need to gather chakra."

Kakashi nodded slowly, not getting over the fact that he just jerked off to the two in front of him. What the hell was wrong with him? "I'll let you have the bed Naruto, I'll go get two sleeping bags for me and Kakashi." Zanda ducked out the door.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and sat down, "So what do you think of Zanda?" Naruto looked at his sensei, "He's pretty cool and easy to trust. He looks a lot like me, doesn't he? His past is almost the same too. It's kind of scary."

Kakashi nodded again, "He is a lot like you, but that’s why I think he's easy to trust. Plus, like he said, we owe him," He winked.

Kakashi couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, so when Zanda popped into the room with one sleeping bag, he blushed. Glad that his mask covered it up, he cursed silently. _**Something is seriously wrong with me. I masturbated to two boys that are**_ **thirteen** _ **years younger than I am. And one of them was my student! When did I become so perverted?**_ Zanda snapped his fingers in Kakashi's face.

"Hey? Kakashi? You were just staring off into space. Did you hear anything I just said?"

Kakashi shook his head sheepishly, "Sorry."

Zanda repeated himself, "like I said, I only found one sleeping bag. You can have it, I'll just sleep on the floor."

Kakashi blinked, "Nonsense. We'll share it."

Zanda smirked and Naruto stared, "It seems my question gave you the wrong idea Kakashi. Who knew you were so perverted?"

Naruto gasped, covered his mouth to stifle laughter and yelled, "A second pervy sage!"

Zanda laughed too and the doppelgangers high-fived. Kakashi mentally kicked himself. Zanda found himself blushing, "Well if you insist Kakashi."

The sleeping bag was pretty big so they had no struggle getting in it, but they were practically being pushed together. Both of them wiggled around uncomfortably as Naruto was laughing his ass off. They finally found a comfortable position, facing away from each other. Zanda managed to pull off his shirt, "Damn, its hot in here."

Kakashi blushed then practically beat himself up mentally. _**It's got to be the change in worlds that’s fucking me up. Yea, that's it, it's got to be.**_ He took off his own shirt as Naruto removed his borrowed sweat pants. His green, orange frog underwear somehow miraculously clean. The bandages that Zanda had put on earlier were wrapped around Naruto's ribs.

"Um, Naruto, can you hit the lights?" Zanda asked.

Naruto obliged and turned them off, "G'night, " Zanda muttered, immediately tired, "Kashi, Naru."

Zanda fell asleep a few seconds after barely mumbling their names. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. _**Was that a... nickname?**_ He shook his head, _**nawww, Zanda's only known me for like five hours. It takes a lot more time for someone to be comfortable enough for nicknames. But then again,**_ Naruto thought sadly, _ **according to our story.**_ He shook his head in the dark, _**'Our?' I mean his story, it sounds like I and Kakashi-sensei are the only people he's ever trusted, other than his parents** **.**_ He thought of another, more simple excuse, _ **he could've been tired.**_

Kakashi, on the other hand, reacted to the mumbled name with a blush. _**Nickname? No, you're overanalyzing things too much Kakashi. This isn't like you. Maybe you need a good nights rest, yea that’s it. Ok, sleep time.**_ Both fell asleep to the light snoring of Zanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done and done ^_^ hope you enjoyed lol I forgot to mention two things. The first, this is my first ever fanfic so, yeah :P and the second is I only have half of chapter 3 done so, it might take a couple of days to update. Sorry about that. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you want. It really encourages me to write faster so, yeah. I leave a lot of stuff in my notes because I feel like most people won't like or understand a work if they don't know the author :)


	3. Morning Wood, Clumsiness, and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway through writing this chapter when it all got deleted. It also got deleted on Microsoft word for some reason. I don't think I remembered it all correctly. Oh well, anyways! I plan on making some more OC's soon, so there is that warning. I am currently trying to keep up with my school work, but balancing it between my writing is actually a little harder than expected. I also am not good at writing two things at the same time, so you might not see any different fics from me for a while until I can somewhat focus on multiple things.

   Zanda woke up first when the sun's radiating rays hit his face. He slowly remembered the events of the previous evening. _**Did Naruto and Kakashi really drop into this house? Of all the places too, it was this one. Strange. I can't believe I'm the first one up, they must've been wiped out. Kakashi did a great job at masking his sleepiness too. Anyways, I don't want to wake him up, plus I'm too tired so I'll just stay here for a while.**_

   He didn't stay like that for long because something warm poked his butt, _**why is there something against my ass? And what the hell is it?**_ Realization dawned on him and he gasped, _**holy shit, Kakashi's morning wood is poking my ass! He must've flipped in the middle of the night.**_ His body shivered and he accidently woke up Kakashi. "Hmmmmm? What is it? What's wrong?" Kakashi mumbled tired, his words drunk on sleep.

   "Oh nothing," Zanda replied through gritted teeth, trying to hold back a moan, "other than your dick poking my ass."

   Kakashi was fully awake now, "Oh, um." he wiggled away and out of the sleeping bag, hunching over in a failed attempt to hide his aching member, "S-sorry about that. R-really. I um, yeah, I'll just uh, go take a shower."

   Zanda chuckled, still a bit tired, "It's fine, I guess. You might as well make it a cold shower anyways. I don't know if you remember but the bathroom is down the stairs and to the left."

   Kakashi nodded awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks. Again, sorry about that."

   "It's fine. I'll wake up Naruto and we'll head downstairs and I will make breakfast." Zanda informed before Kakashi ducked out the door and headed down the stairs.

   The blue-eyed teenager walked over to his look alike immediately after Kakashi left the room. Shaking Naruto, Zanda mulled over what had just happened. _**Ok, so Kakashi's dick was just poking my ass, and from the** **moan** **I had to hold back, I guess I liked it. Ugh, I can't believe I didn't get hard from that. It was,**_ he shuddered as he kept shaking Naruto. "What the hell are you doing?"

   Zanda was ripped out of his thoughts and released Naruto's shoulders, "Oh um, sorry about that. Just lost in thought."

   Naruto laughed, "Remind me to wake up before you do so I can shake you crazily too."

   Grinning, Zanda enlightened Naruto with what was going on, "Kakashi went to take a shower and I promised him I would wake you up. We will go downstairs and you will help me cook."

   Groaning in protest, Naruto complained, "Do I have to help? And speaking of cooking, I thought you said you weren't good at it."

   Zanda's face morphed into one of confusion, "I'm not."

   Naruto snorted and shook his head, "Your cooking is almost as good as Ichiraku's. Almost. Nothing is better than Ichiraku's. That’s a fact. Speaking of Ichiraku's, I miss it!"

   Ignoring Naruto's whining, Zanda smiled and replied, "Really? You mean it?"

   Naruto nodded, "Yea, I do."

   "Fine, you don't have to cook but you will get me the ingredients. Now, let's go."

   "I can live with that."

   Zanda led Naruto down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Ok, I need salt, sugar, pepper, five eggs, and a pan."

   Naruto looked at him blankly, "I have no idea what the heck half of that stuff is."

   Sighing, Zanda shook his head, "I keep forgetting you're from a different world. Can you just get me the eggs? There in the big metal box thing." 

   Zanda pointed to the fridge and Naruto nodded and laughed, "Got it. By the way, I know what a fridge is."

   "Oh, sorry," Zanda grinned sheepishly, "I have no way of knowing what the heck is in your world! It's not my fault."

   Naruto chuckled at his new friend's excuses as he got the eggs. He carefully carried them over to Zanda who just laid a pan on a stove. Next to him was sugar, salt, and pepper. Naruto sat the eggs down next Zanda gently, careful not to crack any of them. "Here you go." 

   "Thanks for the help, it is so nice to have company," Zanda laughed, "How's life been Naruto?"

   "No problem," Naruto answered before looking confused, "I thought you watched me?" 

   "I don't but would you  _like_ me to watch your every move?" Zanda snickered sarcastically.

   Naruto blushed, "I mean, you watched a show about me, right? That is what Kakashi-sensei said."

   "Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's probably not accurate, though."

   "Well, what are other things that are different?"

   "I wouldn't know, I don't live with you."

   "Right," Naruto sighed.

   The ginger was just about to crack an egg in the by now heated pan, but he dropped it instead. Naruto's head snapped up, he hadn't even realized he was looking at the floor. Zanda stumbled forward one step and mumbled something barely audible to Naruto's ears, "Tired."

   "Hey, what's wrong?"

    Zanda either didn't hear or ignored the question because there was no answer. He stepped back three steps then fell, hitting his head on the sharp corner of the counter. Blood dripped from a deep gash on his forehead. Naruto rushed over to the unconscious teenager and picked him up bridal style. He half ran to and up the stairs, when he got to the top he turned right. He lied Zanda down on the bed he had just slept in and looked around. He found Zanda's discarded shirt and used it to wipe the blood from the teenager's wound.

    ** _I can't believe I'm being so calm about this, everyone does call me the 'number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja' for a reason._**

He set the shirt to the side and decided to tell Kakashi about the incident. Naruto raced down the stairs and to the left so that he was facing the closed bathroom door. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me?"

   The door opened and Kakashi stepped out. He was wearing everything but his shirt which was still in the room upstairs. A towel was flung over his shoulder as water ran down his torso. "What is it Naruto?"

   The younger shinobi found himself blushing at he stared at Kakashi's bear chest.  _ **Why am I blushing? I've seen plenty of naked men in the hot springs back home. Hell, I've seen Kakashi-sensei naked before.**_ As he recalled the memory, he felt his face heat up even more.  ** _I thought I liked Sakura! I thought I was straight._** "I um, Zanda. Yeah, Zanda, he's upstairs.

   The silver-haired jonin adjusted his mask uncomfortably before registering the genin's stuttered words, "Wait, what? Why?"

   Naruto tore his eyes from Kakashi's chest and looked at his masked face, "He collapsed. I don't know why, but he did say something about being tired."

   Kakashi nodded, "Okay then. Did he finish making breakfast?"

   "No, he didn't. He was just about to when he fell and got a cut on his... the cut!"

   Naruto pushed past his sensei, grabbed some bandages and rushed back upstairs in the blink of an eye. Kakashi smelt something burning as the teenager's footsteps receded. He walked into the kitchen and found a broken egg in a pan. The shinobi shook his head, "Leaving a flame unattended, how irresponsible."

   The shinobi found Zanda sitting up on the bed, applying pressure to the cut on his forehead with his by now bloodied shirt. "What happened?"

   "You tell me! One minute you're fine, the other your on the floor and you've got that wound. You said something about being tired."

   Realization dawned on the injured teenager, "Oh! I forgot that I haven't got much sleep this week." 

   "Why?" Naruto asked, honestly curious about the teen's life.

   Zanda opted to ignore the question, "I'll make breakfast now. You guys must be starving."

   Naruto nodded his head eagerly, just to start shaking it, "Wait, hold on. Are you sure your alright?"

   "Yeah," the blue-eyed boy reassured, "I'm fine."

   He pulled the bloodied shirt away from the wound. Droplets of blood started to gather along the deep cut as Zanda stood up. "Wait, let me put some bandages on your head."

   Zanda pouted annoyed, "Fine, but can you make it quick? I'm hungry too."

   Naruto wrapped the bandages he had collected from downstairs around the teenager's injured forehead. "There."

   The shinobi stepped back and admired his handiwork. "Ok, I'm hungry. Let's go."

   "Before we do," Zanda voiced before Naruto had a chance to leave the room, "you can probably take those bandages off."

   The teenager gestured at the bandages wrapped around the blonde's ribs and Naruto nodded silently. The previously injured shinobi started to unwrap his bandages as Zanda hunted around the room for any articles of clothing. He gathered them up into his arms just as Naruto finished the last round of unwrapping. Naruto looked questioningly as his look alike, "What are you going to do with those?"

   "Wash some of them," he handed Naruto the clean shirt he borrowed the night before, "the others, I'm gonna let you wear."

   They walked downstairs side by side, Naruto heading directly to the dining table, where his sensei was, Zanda heading straight to the kitchen. He cooked five eggs, seasoning them with salt, pepper and the tiniest amount of sugar expertly. Carrying three plates to the table with ease, Zanda smiled bright and proud. Kakashi wasn't going to lie, the expression looked good on Zanda's face.  _ **Cute.**_ He groaned inwardly.  ** _There I go again._** He was almost used to the used to be unfamiliar feelings. He expected them to go away when he and Naruto returned to their world.

   "Eggs," he sat a plate and a fork in front of Naruto and another set in front of Kakashi, "done, and done."

   He took a seat of his own as he set down his own utensil and plate. Kakashi spoke up as he eyed his food, "Looks good Zanda, thanks again."

   Zanda shrugged off the overused sign of appreciation, "Please, it's no trouble, I usually end up cooking too much for myself anyways."

   Both teenagers dug in immediately but Kakashi turned around before doing so. Zanda knew he did it to everyone, but he couldn't help but feeling a little rejected.

   "Wait, how are we going to leave Kakashi-sensei? If things that don't exist in this world, but do exist in ours don't carry over then wouldn't that mean we don't have any chakra?"

   Kakashi, who had just finished eating and turned around stared a little surprised at the usually, _ **I don't want to say stupid**_ , not smart shinobi. "I um, I don't know. I never really thought about that. I do sense chakra in both of our bodies, but I don't see how it's actually there."

   Zanda interrupted the two shinobi's speculating, "I've got to go take a shower, be right back."

   Naruto and his sensei fell into light conversation as Zanda disappeared out of the room. He threw the clothes he had gathered before breakfast in the washing machine with a lot of detergents. Afterward, he stripped his clothes off and climbed into the shower. He turned the water on to freezing cold. Zanda loved cold showers, they gave him time to contemplate life, and he had a lot of contemplating to do considering the past day. He was just about to begin when his head started to pound. He groaned in pain and clutched his head. _**"No! Bit! Don't leave me! Please!"**_

_**"I have to go Zan-Zan. It's for the best"** _

_**"No! Bit!"** _

The screams in his head faded away, along with the pain. He let go of his head and confusion flooded his being.  _ **What was that? Memories? No, I have a photographic memory, I would've remembered that.**_ He finished washing himself and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, and hopping out of the shower he thought about the, he had no idea  _what_  it was. He dried himself off and pulled on some clothes. His jeans and T-shirt clung to his body as he opened the door. He checked in the dining room for his two guests, but they weren't there. His immediate thought was his bedroom.

   He practically ran up the stairs. He tripped on the last step and tumbled all the way back down. He knocked his head on the floor and the last thing he heard was Naruto yelp when he heard the crash Zanda had caused.

   Kakashi and Naruto rushed out of the teenager's room as Zanda fell into unconsciousness. Kakashi shook his head, "This kid is so clumsy."

   "Don't be so mean Kakashi-sensei. He gave us shelter and food. Be more grateful." Naruto chided.

   Kakashi sighed, "Fine, fine. Just so you know, after we make sure he's ok we could leave."

   "You have enough chakra? I thought you said it would take two days." Naruto looked at him strangely.

   "That's what I thought too, but I am ready to go."  _ **I really need to get out of this messed up world. It's whacked up my emotions. I. Want. Out.**_

Naruto sighed and walked down the stairs, just to haul up Zanda into his arms and carry back up the stairs and into his bedroom. He placed Zanda down gently on the bed. The most unexpected words came out of Kakashi's mouth and Naruto jumped, "Should we take him with us?"

  "What?" Naruto practically yelled in surprise.

   Kakashi rolled his uncovered eye at Naruto, "It's not like he's happy here. And besides-"

   The jonin was cut off by Zanda's sleepy mumbling, "Bit? Where are Min and Ku?"

   Kakashi stared at the boy in shock.  _ **Min? Ku? There's no way! He can't have known them. I need to look into this. I definitely need to bring him back now.**_

Naruto looked at his sensei questioningly, "What is it Kakashi-sensei? Who are Min and Ku?"

   The older shinobi was woken from his stupor and waved the question away, "No idea. Must be his parents."

   He winced as he said the last sentence, if only Naruto knew. "Wait right here Naruto, I'll go fetch our clothes."

   Naruto nodded slowly as Kakashi slipped out of the room and downstairs. Naruto couldn't lie, he was excited on showing his new friend around his world. Maybe Zanda could learn some Jutsu too. He didn't know if Zanda actually wanted to come along with them, though. He supposed Zanda might want to. He didn't want to bother Zanda in his sleep

   Kakashi returned with his shirt on, he gave Naruto his regular clothes. "We should probably get going now."

   "Ok, Kakashi-sensei, let's go."

   The silver haired shinobi pulled up his headband and immediately activated the Mangekyō Sharingan, whisking himself, Naruto and Zanda away from the world they were at and imagining their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Hope you liked chapter 3 and don't forget to leave a kudos if you did so. I have some excuses to share with you guys. I was literally half way through finishing up my OC's past when I realized I know nothing about Obito, Minato or Kushina. I'm not even near where it goes into their past so I decided to read up on it. I learned about their past and all that. I come to the conclusion that my OC's past does not agree with canon AT ALL. I had to switch up their past so much just to fix Zanda into the story. I guess you'll learn all about what I changed soon. *laughs maniacally* cliffhanger notes!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break for no reason, saw what day it was and decided I had to do something. This chapter is posted on Oct. 10! Naruto's birthday! This note is particularly long. I read some other fanfics, got myself inspired, learned some funny jokes, a few writing tricks and the most important, not to brush stuff off! When you write something, go into detail is what I learned, you almost never want to forget about it. So, I revisited some topics in earlier chapters, and other happy things. Also, let me summarize everything going on so far if you're confused. Kakashi is 28, he is losing control of his emotions indicated by him blushing (and jerking off) to the two boys he spent with for one day alone. Who knew one day was all he needed. :P Zanda is 16, he has orange hair, different from Naruto's blonde, normally bright blue eyes, the same as Naruto's, his eyes do turn light silver when he thinks about his past. He has a photographic memory, mentioned in chapter 3, and it is (maybe) remembering things. Naruto is 15 and Jiraiya pretty much slacked the entire time they were on their trip, Kakashi still has not seen the nine-tails cloak, Naruto is pretty weak actually, but not for long. Also (I'll go into much more detail later in the story) Obito's and Kakashi's Mangekyō's power is different from the original in the show. Minato, Obito, and Kushina have significantly different pasts from regular canon. I hope you liked the summary and I also hope it cleared things up for you confused people.

   Zanda woke up in a tent, his head pounding. His hand swept across his bandages when he grabbed his head. He sat up, his other arm propping him. He looked around when his headache diminished and he came to the conclusion that it is was night time due to the amount of light outside. He stood up slowly and climbed out of the tent where Naruto, Kakashi, and a small fire was waiting for him. "Hey sleeping beauty, " Naruto snickered when he noticed the ginger, "how was your nap?"

   Laughing groggily and tired he answered, "Thanks, I know I'm beautiful," he noticed the slight blush on Naruto's cheeks, dismissing it as a trick of the light, but what he didn't notice was the blush behind Kakashi's mask.

   Kakashi doused the small flames with a quick, weak water Jutsu. "We should probably get going."

   The previously unconscious teenager held up his hands to gesture 'stop', "Wait, hold on, where are we going? Hell, I don't even know where we are now!"

   Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You see, we kind of brought you to our world."

   "You did," Zanda yelped in shock and disbelief, "WHAT?"

   Naruto winced as the teenagers yell seem to rip his ears, and the air itself, in half. He expected Zanda to be angry... or maybe not. The ginger's face split into the brightest grin both shinobi had ever seen. Zanda ran up to Naruto and embraced him in a tight hug then he did the same to Kakashi. Both shinobi blushed but the excited boy paid them no mind as he was jumping up and down. "Does this mean I have my own Jutsu? Oh, oh, oh! Can I be a shinobi?"

   Apparently, the excitement was contagious because Naruto ran up next to him and started jumping too. Both yelled incoherent nonsense but the sight brought a smile to Kakashi's face nonetheless. The silver-haired jonin laughed, not a fake laugh, but a real one full of emotion. Both blue-eyed boys stopped jumping to look at Kakashi in awe, "Did you-" "Just laugh?" They asked simultaneously.

   "Um, maybe, why are you looking at me like that?"

   Both teens had the same thought ** _because that was beautiful_** , but they chose not to voice it. Naruto spoke first, "That was the first time I've heard you laugh."

   "Oh, okay then. Anyways we seriously do need to get going, though. We are where we fought Deidara and here is two days away from Konoha, three if we take breaks on the way. Which I think we'll do because Zanda probably isn't used to running three days straight."

   Both teens calmed down by now and Zanda held up one of his hands, "I'll be fine, we don't have to take breaks unless you want to but I have a question." he continued when Kakashi nodded, "So were going to the village, how are we going to explain me." he gestured at himself by moving his palm in a circular motion in front of his face.

   Naruto shrugged and looked at his sensei expectantly, "I'll explain the situation to the Fifth. She'll understand, I hope." he added under his breath. "Wait, how are we going to teach you Jutsu?" Naruto asked, "I don't sense any chakra in you."

   He walked up to Zanda and looked at him questioningly. _ **"You stupid infant! I thought this drug made you smarter!" The little infant in Zanda's mind winced as the snake man kicked him. "I'm sowwy mister Owuchi. I'm twying." The snake man kicked him again, "Try harder! You need to suppress your chakra!"**_

   The yells and the pictures faded like they had earlier that day, he felt Naruto's handshake his shoulder, "Hey what is it?" Zanda inched away slowly, "I uh, don't know. It's hard to explain."

   Neither teen had noticed but Kakashi's uncovered eye had widened, _**this kid is so confusing, and what was that sudden chakra spike? It was massive.**_ "You can explain while we're traveling."

   Kakashi had jumped into a tree, standing on one of the thicker branches. Naruto nodded and jumped up next to him, concern in his eyes. Zanda hesitantly jumped up with them, "I have a photographic memory," he said as they jumped from tree to tree, on their way to Konoha, "I pretty much remember anything."

   "That is what people with a photographic memory usually do," Naruto answered.

   Zanda rolled his eyes at Naruto's sass, "Anyways, I think I might be remembering something about my past."

   "What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned, "You have a photographic memory so wouldn't you remember everything?"

   "I-I don't know. Like I said, hard to explain" Zanda replied, again hesitantly, although this one didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. "There are bits and pieces missing from my first year of being alive."

   Kakashi looked startled and almost missed the next tree branch, "You remember that far back?"

   Zanda nodded, "Yeah, I know, most people with a photographic memory only remember from when they develop it. I remember my entire life, in vivid detail." he shuddered.

   "Wait," all three stopped, the teens looking at Kakashi in question, "So you remember every part of your life, except for the first year, but you remember most of it?"

   Zanda nodded again, "I do, it's just a bit fuzzy."

   The teenager slowly removed the bandages from his forehead, "Wait what are you doing? That's not healed yet!" Naruto went to stop him but Zanda finished anyways.

   Both shinobi stared at the wound in shock, a faint scratch took the place of the deep cut that had been there earlier. smiling shyly, Zanda explained, "I've always been a quick healer."

    _ **Holy shit, that heal was almost as fast as Kurama's, not**_ **as** ** _fast but still._** Naruto thought to himself.

    **"Thanks for the compliment brat,"** the Nine-tail's snarled resonating through his head.

   Naruto made sure to answer in his head this time, " ** _I could do without the commentary Kurama."_** Naruto replied in his head with a growl of his own.

   Kurama snickered, **"I'm getting tired of all the bickering, brat. We need to talk."**

Naruto feigned mock offense, " _ **You're breaking up with me?"**_

The jinchuriki practically felt Kurama roll his eyes, " **Shut it brat, were going to stop fighting."**

Naruto scoffed out loud and muttered, "Good luck with that," he noticed the confused look on Kakashi's and Zanda's face so he explained, "talking to Kurama."

   The soon-to-be shinobi nodded his head in understanding. Kakashi jumped one branch ahead, "Come on, let's get going."

   Kakashi continued to jump forward, Zanda and Naruto following him in sync.

* * *

BREAK

2-Days Later

* * *

 

   "We're here," Naruto gestured.

   "No, I thought we were just standing outside of a random village for no reason." Zanda retorted sarcastically.

   Kakashi shook his head and sighed, it had been like that for the past two days. Zanda had turned more hotheaded when they returned to this world. Naruto, being the challenger he is, well, challenged him. They've been arguing for the entire run to Konoha.  _ **It's almost like Naruto has forgotten about Sasuke, he actually seems happy. And...**_ he sniffed the air, something was off. He jumped slightly in shock when he placed it.  _ **Naruto is... aroused? Wait! Wait!**_ **Wha-** _ **?**_

Before Kakashi could finish contemplating what he had just smelled, Naruto waved a hand in front of his face, "You should probably report back to Grandma Tsunade."

   "Oh, um, yeah, probably, should. Um, be right back."

   Kakashi disappeared without another word, Zanda looking strangely at the spot where he had just stood. Naruto took his look-alike's hand and led him through the village entrance, Zanda blushing slightly at the contact. "Strange."

   Naruto let go of Zanda's hand and looked back at him, "Huh, what? You mean the fact that there aren't any guards at the entrance? I was thinking the same thing."

   Zanda snorted in reply, "That too, I am talking about how strange it is that you go from annoying me to being super nice in a matter of seconds."

   The blonde rolled his eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

   "If you want it to be." 

   Naruto blushed slightly at that. The two continued bickering as they walked, no destination in mind. Zanda, who had been walking slightly behind Naruto, ran into said leader's back. "Whats wrong?"

   "Um, who's funeral is that?"

   "How should I know? Wait... funeral?"

   "Yeah, look, everyone is dressed in black."

   Zanda's head popped over Naruto's shoulder to get a look, "Let's check it out."

   The jinchuriki looked at him flatly,"Check out a funeral?"

   The ginger shrugged in reply. Naruto saw a mop of pink hair among the black, he knew who it was immediately. He ran forward a bit, Zanda following close behind, and called out, "Sakura!"

    _ **There I go again, thinking I hear his voice.**_ She sniffled and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "Sakura?"

   A few heads turned, a couple gasping. She turned around too, her saddened heart radiated with relief and warmth.  _ **He's alive!**_

  She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things but he was still there. Her inner self became angry,  _ **How could he worry me like that? Chyaaaa!!!**_

She ran forward with a burst of speed and punched him in the stomach. Naruto yelped, "What'd you do that for?!"

   Zanda doubled over in pain, clawing at his stomach. In the instant her heart angered, she mistook the ginger for Naruto. Naruto completely forgot about Sakura and bent down to help Zanda up. Some people in the background were whispering in shock. Zanda grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand and the blonde hauled him onto his feet. The orange haired teenager leaned on Naruto for support. "Well," since his body wasn't used to punches as strong as Sakura's he spat blood to the ground next to him, "first impressions are always nice."

   Naruto chuckled, "First Kakashi-sensei then Sakura, who's next?"

   Zanda smiled weakly, "Please, no one else."

   Kakashi appeared out of thin air, "I couldn't find lady Hokage, um, who died?" he added when he saw the crowd of people dressed in black. 

   Everyone was there, all the Chunin and Jonin, even Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kakashi noted that both of the Sannin's eyes were red and puffy. They're faces had turned into ones of relief and happiness.

   "Yeah, who's funeral?" Naruto interrupted the whispering silence.

   "We thoguht-" Jiraiya started, Tsunade finishing, "it was yours."

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, leave a kudos or comment if you did, maybe even both? :P Sorry this ones shorter, I did have the most time to work on it, but I kind of put it off. Then I had to finish it by the end of the 10th so it was a little rushed. Next time confusion among pretty much everyone. How the two are alive, who Zanda is, and Kakashi and Naruto both feel attached to Zanda. *Announcer voice* All that and more, next time! :D lol I'm dorky. Also need a new name for the work and for this chapter. The chapter currently doesn't have one and I feel like the title of the work doesn't fit it. Feel free to leave suggestions. Criticism is always accepted too. NOTE: 1-16-17 (1+16=17) Also, sorry for the long notes. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I do sincerely apologize. I'm not trying to make excuses but explaining what happened does make me feel a bit better. I kind of lost inspiration during part of October and all of September, and by December I lost the place I was at and plus holiday season. Over winter break I contemplated on whether or not I should continue and I finally decided to go for it. But like I said, I lost the place I was at so I've been searching my memories for pretty much the basics of the next chapter. I also have been contemplating on how I should continue and where the story is going. (At the rate I'm going, this note will be longer than the chapter... Sorry lol) I have not finished Naruto to be honest and I don't plan on finishing it for a while because life hit me. I also kind of lost interest in the show, I mean it's pretty much predictable. If people here don't understand jutsu, don't worry I don't understand it much either. I'm planning on *spoilers* transitioning to the FairyTail world, (if you couldn't tell by my username) I just want to change to something more comfortable like magic instead of just because magic just seems to have more variety of special abilities/powers. Don't worry it most likely won't seemed rush because I do have a plan on it happening. And anyone here for Hinata, Tsunade it any other ninjas, sorry. The only ones going to the FT world are my OC, Kakashi, and Naruto. Again, sorry. Sorry for a lot of things. My long ass notes, my super delay in updating and the lack of actual Naruto characters going into a Naruto fanfic. The reason my notes are so long is because I like to cover my bases. I should be updating soon btw, most likely by the end of the month, if not, it'll be by the 15 of Feb so if you guys could just hang in there... Thanks if you read this entire thing and double thanks for putting up with my lack of capabilities.


End file.
